Pompeii
by UsagiMoon2627
Summary: As a city falls, who would you run to? Can love overcome death?
1. Prologue

_Some background on this. I decided to do a fic about **Pompeii** involving Sailor Moon &amp; Co. I dunno why, so don't ask._

_I will be using the names I gave the senshi in Earth &amp; Moon, so if you haven't read that; you might want to. _

_Pompeii is a real city in Italy, that in 79 AD was destroyed by a volcanic euption that buried the city (and cities around it) under 20 ft. of ash. No one made it out alive. Today it is a tourist spot, where you can see the outlines of bodies, artifacts, and other items that sciencist have uncovered. The quote below is an actual quote made by a boy of 14 named Pliny the Younger. His uncle, Pliny the Elder, was in Pompeii (or close to the shoreline) when the volcano eupted. Pliny the Elder was killed._

* * *

__"In the darkness you could hear the crying of women, the wailing of infants, and the shouting of men. Some prayed for help. Others wished for death. But still more imagined that there were no Gods left, and that the universe was plunged into eternal darkness." - Pliny the Younger, A.D. 79.__

Prologue

* * *

She ran.

Ash fell down around her, coating her hair and eyelashes. Her bare feet made no noise as she ran through the falling city, the sky as dark as night before being light up by fire. Thunder sounded throughout the city as people cried or screamed, running for their lives. Choas was all around her as she ran to the only person her heart was screaming for.

Blond hair flew behind her, tressels becoming dark as the ash settled into the thin layers. None of it mattered to her, none. She didn't care that her white body was becoming dark, almost black with ash or that her white gown was no longer white. She only cared of one thing: Endymion.

She had to reach him, had to.


	2. Chapter One

_"Run, little princess... Run!" the voice was drenched in rage. She turned to look at the creature that spoke, her eyes fastening on the figure clothed in purple and red, a staff of twisted metal in its hand. Its smile was dark and grim, fangs hanging past its ruby red lips as it moved towards her, one hand out-stretched. _

_She whimpered, fear overcoming her and making her legs frozen to the spot in which she stood. It was when the thing of evil moved towards her, that she bolted out from the room; running down the marble hallway. _

_All around her, chaos erupted. _

_She didn't know how far or how long she ran, but her body was screaming for air and stopping, she bent over, breathing hard. Closing her crystal eyes, she couldn't stand to look around her, to see all the death and destruction that had happened because of her immaturity._

* * *

_Drip...drip...drip..._

The sound of water dripping from the roof as it continued to pour down onto the balcony, combined with the ticking of the clock, was starting to drive her insane. She knew that the moon wasn't coming out, but it didn't settle her nerves any and sighing, she turned away from the window to lay back down upon her bed. Cuddling into the soft frabic, she closed her eyes, only to open them once more when the thunder sounded; looking out as the darken room light up briefly with lightning.

The dreams were coming more and more often, almost every night now. It was the storm that woken her this time, but most often than not it was the dream. It was always at the same point in the dream, too; that she'd wake up. Just as she was running down the corridar, footfalls behind her as something evil laughed. And once she woke up, there was no going back to sleep. Sighing, she thought back to when the dreams first started and had to admit to herself that they'd been going on for years. But it wasn't like it was now, almost every night; no, instead they would come once or twice a month. Now it felt like she couldn't escape them, even if she could try.

Lightning light up the sky, sending the room into blinding light before it went dark again, making her wince. Closing her eyes, she prayed for the storm to end, for the moon to come out and make her feel safe. However, no amount of praying would stop the storm nor would it stop the dreams.

_Drip...tock-tick...drip...tock-tick..._

_Great, now it sounds like the rain and the clock are tormenting me,_ she thought as she conitued to listen. _I'm never going to get any sleep and end up passing out in class again, just like yesterday._ "That should make the professor happy," she said out-loud to the empty room. Lightning once more light up the room, making shadows out of harmless things.

Flinging the blanket off, she got up and went to the window. She stood there, watching as the lightning light up the sky and rain pooled onto the balcony before she grabbed the pink curtains, and throwing them wide open, swung them closed. It didn't hide the storm, but it did keep some of it out.

Going back to her bed, bare feet softly padding on the worn black and white vinyl; she sat on the side and just stared at the window, watching as the curtains flew softly back into place. Feeling the tears start to well up in her eyes, she took a deep breath and closed them. _No, I'm not going to cry over some dream. I don't even know what it all means!_ she told herself, fighting a losing battle. "Same dream, every night," she told the curtains. Laying down, she pulled the covers up to her neck and stared at the curtains, the dream replaying itself; over and over like a unwanted song lyric.

* * *

"Usagi!"

She turned at the sound, her blue eyes going wide as she smiled and waved. Long blond hair, held back by a big red bow, flying behind her as she ran, Aino Minako caught up with her friend and bent over at the waist. Breathing hard, she held up one finger and tried to catch her breathing.

"You know, you shouldn't run like that," Usagi told her as she waited for her friend to stand straight up. "You could get in trouble, like last time."

"...Wasn't...running...jogging...oh my god..." Minako straighten back up, her long hair falling onto her shoulder as she did so. "How do... wheeze... asthma... attack..."

"Mina-chan, you don't have asthma." It was said so point blank that Minako just glared at her.

"Could have developed it," she responded. "You never know."

Usagi rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. The things that came out of Minako's mind were hilarious, but dangerous at times. Especially, if she believed them herself. "What were you shouting my name and running over here like the devil himself was on your ass for?" she asked.

"Hmmm? OH!" They were walking now, heading towards the main building of Juuba University. Attending college was a dream of Usagi's, one she didn't think she'd ever make come true. It had taken two years of summer school (of her own free choice) and six college credits to get her here. Minako looked at her friend, her hair flying with the sharp head movement. "Remember how I told you last week that I'd seen a new guy walking around the campus?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. Minako was boy-crazy, so bad that her last boyfriend ended up getting a court-order against her. To her friend's mind, it wasn't stalking if she wasn't talking to the guy or leaving messages laying around. She was just following him. Minako couldn't understand why he'd broken up with her. Usagi could. "Yes?"

"Well, I saw him again! Today, at the main library. He was talking to Motoki, who by the way is single now," she said. Her long blond hair blew in the wind, some getting caught in her mouth as she opened it to speak once more. Brushing the blond strands back, she grinned at Usagi. "I might hit him up, Motoki not the new guy."

"Okay?" Usagi said, turning to go inside. She swiped her student ID card, waited a few seconds before pulling the large glass door open. Minako followed her inside. "What does Motoki being single have to do with the new guy? And does "new guy" have a name? Or are we just going to be calling him the "new guy"?"

Minako made a face, somewhere between annoyed and happy. It was a hard one to pull off, but she did it perfectly. "I heard Motoki call him Chiba-san. Chiba Mamoru," she replied. "He's got ebony hair, dark blue eyes and he's about the same height as Motoki." Minako was attended college for one of two things: Fame or Fortune. So far, neither had come to her. Stepping towards the main desk, she handed her ID card to the clerk and waited. They always got their mail before going up to their dorm room, on the sixth floor.

Juuba University consisted of 5 main buildings, 3 housing the students (which was co-ed, much to Minako's approval) and the 2 other being the buildings that housed the classrooms. Cafeterias were located in the basement of the housing buildings. It was a small college, but Usagi didn't mind. It was what she wanted, had worked extremely hard for, and was attending. Tucking books under her arm, she went through her mail. A letter from her mother (didn't she write already this month?), a bill from her credit card company (kind of scared to open that up), and a letter from a childhood friend (oh wow, hadn't heard from her in a long time!). Thanking the clerk, they turned to make their way to elevators. Minako shared a room with another girl, a Hino Rei. She was tall, dark and gorgeous. Also something of a physic, people were always coming to her about their love lives or for her to find something they'd lost. Minako found it annoying, and she was envious of Usagi.

Usagi's family was rich, like super rich and as such was the only girl on the sixth floor who had not only her own room (including a bathroom), but also a balcony. Granted it was a small balcony, but it was balcony and Minako just didn't think that was fair. She wanted a balcony. Why did she get stuck with physic girl and no balcony? Was life not fair?

"No, its not," a voice said from behind them. Turning, they saw a girl with long black hair, almost purple in hue; her small purple eyes seemed to see right through you. Flipping her hair back from her shoulder, she smiled at the two girls. "If life were fair, Aino-san, then we wouldn't be roomed together. I'd have my own room as well."

Minako frowned. "Hello, Rei. Didn't see you there, Rei. Shut up, Rei."

"Hello Hino-san. How's everything going?" Usagi said, giving Minako the evil eye. She liked Rei. Not only was she a physic; but she had all the latest manga.

"Hello, Tsukino-san," Rei replied with a small smile. She wasn't shy by any means, it was just something pulled at her when she was around the blond haired girl. "Everything is fine. Classes are going well. You?"

"Great, I aced that last test, just like you said," Usagi said, a smile on her face.

Rei nodded. "Wonderful!"

"Um... if we're done with our little girl fest, can we get off the elevator?" Minako asked, as the doors opened on their floor. She was in the back, behind the two other girls. "I'm not afraid or anything, just don't want the thing to suddenly drop."

Usagi stepped off, tucking her books under her arm more securly. "Sure, Minako, you're never afriad of anything," she chuckled as she started walking down the hall. Girls of every size and color ran past her, some silent while others laughed or giggled. It was when she turned the corner towards her room, that she noticed she was alone. "Well, I wonder where they went off to?"

_"I'm coming for you, princess..."_

Usagi turned around sharply, her hair flying behind her. Eyes wide as saucers, she took in her surroundings and saw nothing out of place. "I must still be dreaming," she whispered to herself.

"Dreaming about what, Usagi?"

Turning to look ahead of her, she saw Rei and Minako looking at her strangely, a frown upon their faces. "Did you hear it?" she asked the two girls.

Minako looked at Rei, confusion written on her pretty face. "Hear what? Besides all the yelling and screaming from the other girls, we didn't hear anything. Did we, Rei?" Rei shook her head no, her long hair softly moving behind her.

Usagi stared at them for a few more minutes, her mind racing. She could have sworn she'd heard a voice... "Nothing, it's nothing," she replied. "I'm going to head on to my room. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Ok, bye!" Minako called out as Usagi turned around and headed towards her own private room.


End file.
